


Well, I Wouldn't Want To Be Rude

by HeyK47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyK47/pseuds/HeyK47
Summary: A One-Shot featuring the reader and Bucky Barnes. It was based off of two writing prompts: The Fake Relationship trope and“Thank you.”“You shouldn’t thank me. I didn’t do anything.”“Screw that. I’m going to thank you, and if you don’t say ‘You’re welcome.” You run the risk of being rude.”





	Well, I Wouldn't Want To Be Rude

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this as explicit just to be on the safe side. I hope y'all enjoy a bit of angst with a hefty dose of SMUT.

Bucky watched her from across the room as he nursed his whiskey and pretended to pay attention to his conversation with Steve and Nat. His grip on his glass tightened as he watched another man approach her on the dance floor. His lips twitched upward slightly as he watched Y/N gently rebuke the other man’s offer of a dance. Bucky considered stepping in when the man appeared unable to accept the rejection, but Y/N must’ve said something to him because the man backed away from her and then disappeared with fear in his eyes. Bucky chuckled softly, wondering what she had said, and quickly looked away when Steve tapped him on the shoulder.

“Sorry, what?” Bucky asked, having no idea where the conversation had gotten to while he’d been watching Y/N like she was prey.

“I said, quit nursing your drink already. The ice is nearly melted.” Steve responded, his eyes tracking where Bucky’s gaze had just been. He spotted Y/N across the room, heading towards the bar, and turned back to his best friend. “You okay, Buck?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky muttered, just loud enough to be heard, before downing his watered down drink. “It’s just really crowded and loud.”

“Well, that’s pretty typical for a Stark party.” Nat replied, walking up with two fresh glasses of whiskey and another beer for Steve. “The side balcony is off limits to guests, if you need to get some air.” She added, swapping Bucky’s empty glass for a new one and setting the empty on a passing server tray.

“Thanks.” Bucky responded before glancing around the room for another glimpse of Y/N before heading towards the balcony for some air.

The air was chilly and a large contrast from the heat inside. It felt good against Bucky’s face and helped him center himself again. He dropped onto the plush swing, which faced the city, and stared out across the illuminated skyline as he sipped his whiskey and allowed himself to slip into his thoughts again. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting outside lost in his thoughts when the door opened behind him.

“Jesus, there you are!” Y/N exclaimed, moving across the balcony towards Bucky.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called Jesus before, doll.” Bucky replied with a smirk. His eyes scanned his teammate and his brow furrowed when he recognized the mild panic in her features. “What’s wrong?”

“I need your help.” She replied.

“Where’s the body?” Bucky asked, setting his whiskey on the table to the side of the swing and standing. His expression shifted from concern to confusion when Y/N began to laugh hysterically. “What?” He asked.

“Bucky! There’s no body.” Y/N gasped out in between laughs. She reached out and pushed Bucky back onto the swing while trying to collect herself and then dropped onto the swing next to him. Y/N reached over and passed Bucky’s drink back to him. “I just need your help with something. But it’s not a body.” She shifted in the swing so she was facing him and added, “Not that I’m not grateful that you’d help me hide a body. I think that speaks volumes about our friendship.”

The word stung Bucky in a way he didn’t know a word could. Friendship. That was what they had, despite his continuously growing feelings for Y/N. They had started out as just teammates but, after being partnered up together on a lot of missions, they had” grown into friends. There was a familiarity and an easiness to their interactions, usually.

“I’d help you hide a body any day, doll.” Bucky said, pulling himself out of his own head again. “But what did you need right now?”

“I need you.” Y/N replied. Bucky’s face must have shown his shock and confusion because she quickly explained herself. “What I mean is, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Just for the night.”

“Y/N…” Bucky started.

“Is it too weird? It’s too weird. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry, Buck.” Y/N quickly backpedaled as she stood and made to move away from the swing. “I’ll ask someone else.”

“No!” Bucky exclaimed, a little too eagerly, as he reached out and caught Y/N’s hand in his own. Her hand was soft and warm in his and he quickly focused back on her request. “I know you better than anyone else, doll. I’ll do it.”

Y/N grinned widely and squeezed Bucky’s hand.

“Not even curious why?” She asked, helping Bucky stand.

“You can explain it to me later.” He replied, following her towards the door. Bucky’s breath caught in his chest as Y/N laced their fingers together and looked up at him one more time. He nodded down at her and turned on what Y/N called his Prince Charming personality.

Y/N led Bucky over to a group of girls he vaguely recognized as Y/N’s college friends. They had been to a few of the parties before and Y/N usually got together with them a few times a month when she was in town. Bucky knew a little about each of them, but he didn’t bother learning much after finding out how fiercely competitive they were with one another. The girls were always trying to one up each other and, because of the time commitment and danger of her job, Y/N seemed to be at the bottom of the totem pole lately. More than once, Bucky had listened as she complained about the women that were supposed to be her friends. He understood why she maintained her relationships with them, though he far from agreed with it. They were her only connection to a world that didn’t revolve around the tower, or missions, or her job. They were they last bastion of normalcy in her life, even if they were a shitty one.

“Oh, Y/N!” The self-appointed leader, Kristy, cooed as Bucky and Y/N joined the group. “Is this the mystery boyfriend you keep talking about?” She asked, eying Bucky as she swept her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

“Bucky.” He introduced himself as he took Kristy’s hand and kissed her knuckles briefly. “It’s so nice to meet you, Kristy. Y/N talks about all of you so much. How is your husband doing?” Kristy’s face flushed and she smirked as she pulled her hand back.

“Robert is out of town.” She replied.

“Again?” Bucky asked, unable to stop himself from being snarky. “He sure goes out of town a lot.”

“Well,” Kristy huffed. “He’s a very busy man.” Her smirk dropped and was replaced with a sour expression as she turned her attention from Bucky to Y/N. “Come with me to get a drink?” She asked with a forced smile.

“Uh…okay.” Y/N replied. She turned her face towards Bucky and asked, “Are you going to be okay without me for a minute?”

“Of course, doll.” He replied, bending down just enough to place a small kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be right here when you get back. Relax, doll.” He murmured in her ear before straightening up again. Bucky could have sworn Y/N’s face flushed as she was pulled by Kristy to the bar.

“Don’t worry about Kristy.” Another woman spoke up, pulling Bucky’s attention back to the group of catty women, who were all staring at him as though he was a piece of meat. “She doesn’t like being told she can’t have something, if you catch my drift.”

“Well, I’m with Y/N, so I’m not available.” Bucky replied, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m sure.” The woman replied, mirroring his actions. “My name is Kaitlyn.” She added.

“Ah, yes. You just came back from a trip to India, right?” Bucky asked, trying to ignore the way Kaitlyn continued to mirror his actions. “How was it?”

“Well,” She began, stepping forward. “I learned _all about_ the Kama Sutra. I could show you, if you’d like?” She reached a hand up to run it down Bucky’s chest, but he caught her wrist before she could touch him.

“As I said before, I’m committed to Y/N.” He stated flatly as he let go of her wrist. “You know, your friend?”

Kaitlyn stepped back with a matching sour expression to the one Kristy had worn moments ago.

“Of course.” She replied. “You must forgive me, I’ve had a bit to drink tonight.”

Before he could call her on her bullshit, Y/N and Kristy returned. Bucky immediately slid his flesh arm around Y/N’s waist and gripped her hip tightly before repeatedly running his thumb over the bit of exposed flesh between her jeans and her top. He felt her jump slightly and looked down to see her cheeks covered with a light dusting of pink again. One that wasn’t from the drinks. He leaned over and kissed her temple before speaking lowly into her ear again.

“Your friends keep trying to bring me home.”

Bucky watched as Y/N’s face flushed again, though this time he knew it was from anger. She forced a smile as the group began to talk again. Bucky chuckled and squeezed her hip again before adding,

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do it.”

“Good.” Y/N replied, tilting her head to speak into Bucky’s ear. “Because then I’d really have to kick your ass.” Bucky was suddenly aware of the gradual loss of space in his pants as Y/N breath fanned over his neck when she spoke. Something about the undertone of possessiveness in her voice made Bucky both curious and _very_ warm.

“I’ll be back, doll.” Bucky said before releasing Y/N’s hip and disappearing towards the bar. He leaned against it and tried to calm his growing situation by thinking of anything else.

“So,” Nat spoke, startling Bucky as she came up behind him at the bar. “You and Y/N look...cozy.” She grinned as she passed him a glass and poured more whiskey into it. “Who are the hyenas?”

Bucky looked across the crowd again at Y/N’s horrible excuse for friends and rolled his eyes at their fake laughter and smiles. He could see the discomfort in the way Y/N shifted her weight and the tenseness of her jaw. Whatever was being said, it wasn’t friendly in the least.

“College friends of Y/N’s.” Bucky replied, making air quotes when he said the word friends.

“That bad?” Nat asked, pouring herself a shot of vodka.

“Bad enough that Y/N asked be to pretend to be her boyfriend in front of them.” He explained.

“That’s what you’re doing over there?” Nat questioned incredulously. When Bucky nodded, she snickered and shook her head.

“What?” Bucky asked, annoyance tinting his voice.

“It’s just…you’re not being that believable.” Nat replied. “A hand on her hip, a kiss on the cheek? Are you her boyfriend or her begrudging prom date?”

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Bucky demanded. “Make out with her in front of everyone?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but you could at least kiss her like you like her.” Nat returned. “Since, you know, you actually _do_ like her.”

“I never said-”

“Save it, Barnes. You like her, it’s a fact.” She looked towards Y/N and then back at Bucky before adding, “You should probably go back over there now.”

Bucky turned to look back at Y/N and saw her shifting her weight ever so slightly and fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. She was nervous and irritated, he could tell.

“Thanks, Nat.” He called over his shoulder as he left the bar and moved through the crowd towards Y/N and her friends. He was steps away when their conversation stopped him in his tracks and he hung back to listen.

“You know,” Kristy’s drunken voice slurred. “The two of you don’t really seem like a couple. I think you’re lying, Y/N.”

“What?” Y/N asked, trying to disguise the panic in her voice. “Of course we’re a couple. Why would I lie about something like that?”

“Because you’re just not…” Kristy began, waving her hand in the air as if she could magic the words out that way.

“Right?” Kaitlyn offered.

“Yes!” Kristy exclaimed. “You’re just not right for someone like him.”

“I mean, we get it. You’re embarrassed because you’re almost 30 and don’t have someone to go home to at night.” Kaitlyn interjected. “I mean, I’d totally pay someone to lie for me if I was you.”

“But you can totally tell us the truth.” Kristy jumped in. “Bucky and you aren’t really a…thing. Right?”

Bucky had heard enough to make him want to throw the two catty women out on their asses. He appeared on Y/N’s side and shot a glare at her drunken friends.

“We are absolutely-” Y/N began, but Bucky swallowed the rest of her words as he suddenly pulled her face to his and pressed their lips together. He felt the little hum of surprise from Y/N before her lips began to move against his. Just as her hands came to cup his jaw, he pulled away with a cheeky grin.

“Sorry, Doll. I just missed you.” He knew he might have to explain himself later, but it was worth it to see the look on the other women’s faces. He turned to them and said, “It was lovely meeting you both, officially, but I need to steal my girlfriend away now. Have a good night.” Before they could respond, Bucky pulled Y/N through the crowd by the hand and down a hallway that was also off limits to the public. He turned to face her, as soon as they were out of sight of the party, and tried to discern her expression. She just stood in front of him, her hand to her lips, and a look of shock across her face.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I heard what they were saying to you and I just-”

“I really like you, Bucky!” Y/N suddenly blurted out, interrupting Bucky’s apology. He swallowed the rest of his words in surprise.

“What?” He asked, recovering as quickly as he could.

“I like you.” She repeated, dropping her hand from her mouth and making eye contact with Bucky. “More than a friend.”

Bucky grinned and reached out to pull Y/N closer to him.

“I really like you too.” He replied, bringing his lips almost to hers.

“More than a friend?” She asked in a whisper.

“Way more.” Bucky replied before closing the distance and capturing her lips in a kiss that began slowly but quickly built to something feverish and needy. He grunted as she pushed him into the wall behind him, not breaking their kiss. Bucky ran his hands down her sides before sliding his flesh hand up her back, relishing the feel of her skin under his fingers. He reached the strap of her bra and his fingers searched for the hooks, with the intent to undo it, when she grabbed his arm and pulled away.

“Not here.” Y/N said. She jerked her head upwards and explained, “Cameras.”

Bucky groaned, the tightness in his pants nearly excruciating, but he knew she was right. He followed her down the hall and into the elevator, both of them wearing ridiculous grins as Y/N pressed the button for Bucky’s floor. As soon as the doors closed, Bucky rounded on Y/N again and smashed his lips into hers. He swallowed a yelp of surprise that came from her throat when he suddenly gripped her thighs and lifted her off her feet. He swallowed the moan that fell from her lips when he pressed her back against the elevator wall and ground his hips into hers. The elevator stopped and the doors opened just as Bucky began to trail his hungry kisses down Y/N’s jaw. He gripped her thighs tighter and walked the both of them out of the elevator before somehow managing to open his door and carry her through the threshold. Their lips connected again as Bucky kicked the door closed behind them and then carried her over to his bed.

Y/N laughed as Bucky pulled at her shirt with one hand, not having set her down yet.

“So needy.” She giggled before pulling the fabric over her head and tossing it recklessly onto the floor.

Bucky gently tossed her onto the bed and her giggles dissolved into moans the moment he knelt between her legs and began to make his way up her torso with his lips. The needy kisses were broken up with equally needy nips of his teeth, the latter of which made Y/N jump each time. When Bucky reached Y/N’s bra, he realized that the closure for it was in the front, which would explain why he couldn’t find it in the hall earlier. He hooked his fingers under the clasp and looked up at Y/N, his eyes blown with need.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. “We can stop.”

“Bucky?” Y/N gasped out.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure.”

That was all the encouragement Bucky needed and with a swift motion, he popped the clasp open and exposed Y/N’s breasts to the cool air of his room. His hands quickly replaced the fabric of her bra and he gently squeezed the soft flesh before capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and teasing it to a peak. His fingers moved to the other nipple and he rolled it between his cool metal digits until it was as firm as the one between his lips. He let go of her nipple with a pop and glanced up to see Y/N’s face flushed and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she tried to swallow her moans. Bucky smirked before attaching his mouth to her other nipple and sliding his hands down her skin until he reached the top of her jeans. He popped the button open and slowly pulled the zipper down.

“Bucky…” Y/N whined.

“Yes, doll?” He asked, releasing her nipple and beginning to kiss his way back down her abdomen. His fingers gripped the waistband of her jeans and he grinned against her skin as his lips stopped just above the now undone jeans.

“Please…” She squealed softly as she squirmed beneath him.

“Please what?” Bucky teased.

Y/N raised her hips in response and Bucky’s face was suddenly pushed into her fabric covered core. He growled as the smell of her aching need became overpowering and folded his senses.

Bucky looked up at her with eyes blown in lust, and tugged her jeans and panties off her legs. He tossed the fabric to the floor before hooking his arms under her knees and gripping her thighs tightly. Bucky used this new position to his advantage as he pulled Y/N closer to him and sucked bruising marks onto the delicate flesh of her inner thighs. Her moans and the feeling of her fingers gripping at his hair only served to spur Bucky on more and he moved his mouth closer to the sweetest part of her.

“Fuck.” Bucky breathed. “You’re dripping, Doll.” He lowered his mouth to her core and lapped at her slowly and deliberately, bringing her ever closer to the edge of bliss.

“Bucky…Bucky…” Y/N moaned as her fingers twisted in Bucky’s dark hair. Her breathing had quickened to the point that Bucky knew she was close.

“Hmmm?” He hummed against her, purposely pressing his lips against her clit as he did so. He traced his name against the swollen bundle of nerves and, as he finished the last letter, Y/N let loose a strangled cry of bliss. Bucky held her hips down as her legs began to tremble, and then lapped up his reward greedily. Once Y/N had stopped shaking, Bucky came up from between her thighs, his scruff glistening with the evidence of her pleasure. He’d thought about this moment when he was alone, but the vision of Y/N naked and panting on his bed was better than he could have ever imagined.

Suddenly, Y/N pushed herself up to her knees and reached for the hem of Bucky’s shirt.

“Too many clothes, Buckaroo.” She growled in his ear before pulling the fabric over his head and throwing it away from them.

They were attached at the mouth again in a moment and Bucky groaned as she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and raked her nails down his chest. When she palmed his straining erection through his jeans, Bucky thought he might explode right then and there.

“Y/N…” He moaned as her lips released his own and began to suck dark marks into his neck. He felt her push his jeans and boxers down, and barely had time to register the sensation of the cool air against his skin, before she gripped his throbbing cock in her hand and began to pump it as she made her way down his chest. Bucky grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“You okay?” Y/N asked, pulling her face away from Bucky’s chest so she could look him in the face. “If it’s too much…”

“I’m not done with you yet.” He explained with a smirk before kicking his jeans off and pulling Y/N’s back into his chest. His flesh hand twisted into her hair and pulled her head to the side, baring her neck for his mouth to mark. As he left bruising kisses and bites along her neck and shoulder, Bucky’s metal hand snaked its way between Y/N’s thighs and he pressed his index and middle finger to her sensitive clit. Y/N cried out again and ground her hips against Bucky’s hand, trying to get more friction. He obliged happily and slid his two fingers into her wetness and rubbed her clit with the heel of his palm, effectively cupping her core.

“Oh God!” Y/N moaned as Bucky began to pump his fingers into her. One of her hands flew up to grip the back of Bucky’s neck while the other clung tightly to his bicep, leaving little half-moon indentations in the flesh there.

“Mmm.” Bucky hummed against her neck. “You’ve called me God and Jesus in one day, doll. What’s next? You gonna call me Sir?” It had only been a joke but Bucky almost choked on his own spit when Y/N spoke again.

“I’ll call you whatever the hell you want if you just fuck me…Sir.” She gasped out, nearing her peak again.

“Bucky is fine, Y/N.” He purred lowly in her ear as he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with her entrance. “I’d rather hear my name fall from those pretty little lips of yours.” He slid himself in to the hilt in one go and gripped Y/N’s hips to hold them both still as they adjusted to each other.

She was all warmth and soft velvety flesh around him, her walls already clenching around his length. He began to thrust into her slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting her. When Bucky was sure she had adjusted to him, he began to pick up his pace, returning his mouth to her neck to leave more marks on the other side.

“Bucky please…” Y/N moaned in his ear.

“Please what, Doll?” He questioned against her skin as he buried himself to the hilt in her again.

“Faster.” She gasped out, pulling her hair free of his hand to look him in the eye. “Please fuck me faster, Bucky.”

Bucky pulled himself out completely before flipping Y/N onto her back and positioning himself over her, with his weight supported on his arms. He slid himself back inside her warmth and snapped his hips until he was buried again.

“I’m going to watch you come undone, Doll.” He crooned in her ear before he began to fuck her in earnest. Each thrust and snap of his hips brought the both of them closer and closer to the edge of bliss. Bucky watched as Y/N’s moans turned into gasps and finally into a small scream as she came. He felt her walls clench around him tightly and the combination of that and the vision of her beneath him sent him crashing over the edge with her. He felt his balls tighten and then he was unloading inside her, his face buried in her neck as he moaned loudly. Bucky waited until he began to go soft inside her and then pulled himself off of Y/N and laid next to her on the bed, both of them gasping for breath and well sated. After a moment, Y/N pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed before standing up shakily.

“I’ll be right back.” She said softly.

“No, come back.” Bucky fussed. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving.” Y/N chuckled. “I promise.”

Bucky pouted as he watched her disappear into his bathroom on shaky legs. In the few minutes she was gone, Bucky took the time to straighten the pillows and retrieve the sheets and blankets from the floor where they’d been kicked. When Y/N returned, Bucky pulled her back down into his arms and covered her face in sleepy kisses.

He didn’t remember when they’d fallen asleep, or who’d fallen asleep first, but it was late morning by the time Bucky woke up again. He stared down at Y/N, who was curled into him, and a boyish smile broke out across his mouth. It hadn’t been a dream. She liked him as much as he liked her and now he _knew_ it. The thought of her returning his affection made his heart swell and that was before he thought back to last night and another part of him began to swell in response.

“Don’t stare at me while I’m trying to sleep, creeper.” Y/N teased quietly before her hand came up to sleepily swipe at Bucky’s eyes in an attempt to close them.

Bucky grabbed Y/N’s hand and brought her palm to his lips as a deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, disturbing Y/N’s attempt for more sleep again. She sighed, in playful defeat, before propping her chin on Bucky’s arm and giving him a drowsy smile.

“Mornin’, Doll.” Bucky whispered, letting her hand go.

“Mornin’, Buckaroo.” Y/N replied while trying to stifle a smirk. She slid her hand down Bucky’s chest until it disappeared beneath the blankets.

Bucky gasped as he felt her grip his already hard cock.

“Thank you.” Y/N grinned as she began to pump him slowly.

“You shouldn’t thank me.” Bucky moaned. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Screw that.” Y/N replied, sliding her hand down his length to cup his balls and give them a light squeeze. “I’m going to thank you and if you don’t say ‘You’re welcome’, you run the risk of being rude.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be rude.” Bucky growled before moving himself between Y/N’s legs and devouring her once again.


End file.
